fruityfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog/v12.3
}}Cumulative __TOC__ GAMEPLAY ;We Love The King Day *Fix The amount of time that should pass before a City demands a resource now scales with game speed. On Quick Speed, the Capital will demand a resource ~32 turns after founding (down from ~45), and other Cities will demand a resource ~16 turns after founding (down from ~20). *Cities will now switch their desired Resource (if possible) if it goes unfulfilled for 24 turns (on Quick Speed). *Duration of WLTKD reduced by 10% and now scales based on game speed. Now it will last for 12 turns (on Quick Speed). ;Trade Routes *Fix Trade Route duration now scales with game speed. On Quick Speed, Trade Routes now take on average ⅔ of the duration they would on Standard (ex: 20 turns instead of 30, or 18 turns instead of 27, etc). CIVILIZATIONS ;America *Pioneer - Movemented reduced to 2 (down from 3). ;Aztec *Aztec Floating Garden - Now provides +1 base Food (down from +2). -20% Production cost (40 Production on Quick Speed). ;India *Population Growth - Unhappiness discount reduced to 20% (down from 25%). ;Mali *Fix Treasury - Fixed a bug that allowed Treasury to spawn Salt on hills. *Fix: Mali now has background music, which fixes the bug whereby the main menu music would play for the entire game. UNITS ;Gunpowder Units *Road-Builders: Rifleman (and Mehal Sefari, Norwegian Ski Infantry, and Carolean), Great War Infantry (and Foreign Legion), Infantry (and Pracinha), Marine, and Mechanized Infantry now all have the ability to build Roads (similar to Roman Legion). They still cannot make Railroads. ;Armored Units *Bonus vs Land Units reduced to +33% (down from +50%). BUILDINGS *Granary - Now provides +1 base Food (down from +2). No longer provides +1 Food from Bananas. -20% Production cost (32 Production on Quick Speed). *Hunting Lodge - Now provides +1 base Food (down from +2). -20% Production cost (32 Production on Quick Speed). *Watermill - Now provides +1 base Food (down from +2) but costs only 1 Gold (down from 2). -20% Production cost (40 Production on Quick Speed). *Lighthouse - No longer provides any Production from Fishing Boats (moved to Harbor). Now provides +1 Food from Fish again (moved back from Harbor). *Harbor - Now provides +1 Production from Fishing Boats (moved from Lighthouse). No longer provides +1 Food from Fish (moved back to Lighthouse). *Caravansary - Removed from the game. Effect rolled into the Market. *Market (and Arabian Bazaar) - Now also extends Caravan max distance by 50% and provides +2 Gold for Trade Routes that connect to another Civ (all of what Caravansary used to do). *Courthouse - Production cost reduced by 50% (33 Production on Quick Speed). *University (and Wat) - Science reduced to +20% (down from +25%). Science from Jungles reduced to +1 (down from +2). Scientist specialist slots reduced to 1 (down from 2). *Observatory - Science reduced to +3 (down from +5). Science from Mountains reduced to +4 (down from +6). *Research Lab - Science reduced to +3 and +33% (down from +4 and +50%). NATIONAL WONDERS *National College - Science reduced to +2 (down from +3). *Oxford University - No longer provides any flat Science (down from +3). WORLD WONDERS *Great Library - Science reduced to +2 (down from +3). *Oracle - No longer provides any Great Scientist points (down from +1). *Angkor Wat - Science reduced to +8 (down from +10). *Porcelain Tower - Science from Luxury tiles reduced to +1 (down from +2). SOCIAL POLICIES ;Tradition *Legalism - Culture from National Wonders reduced to +1 (down from +2). *Oligarchy - No longer provides free Walls in your first 4 Cities. Now provides +100% Production towards Walls. *Finisher - Growth bonus reduced to +10% (down from +15%). ;Liberty *Republic - No longer provides +5% Production towards Buildings. *Meritocracy - Gold income from City Connections reduced to +10% (down from +15%). *Representation - Culture cost reduction from city count reduced to +25% (down from +33%). *Finisher - National Wonder Production bonus reduced to +25% (down from +33%). ;Honor *Military Tradition - Courthouse Production boost removed. Courthouse bonuses to Food, Production, and Gold reduced to +2 (down from +3). ;Piety *Religious Tolerance - Grand Temple Science reduced to +15% (down from +20%). *Finisher - No longer provides +2 Production from Grand Temple. ;Aesthetics *Artistic Genius - Science from Great Works reduced to +2 (down from +3). ;Commerce *Silk Road - Culture bonus now applies to Market instead of applying to Caravansary and Harbor. ;Exploration *Navigation School - Science per City reduced to +2 (down from +3). IDEOLOGIES ;Autocracy T1 *Third Alternative - Now also doubles all strategic resources again. ;Freedom T1 *Liberalism - Science gain reduced to 200 (down from 250). *Consumerism - Reduced conversion rate of Gold to Tourism to 40% (down from 50%). *Volunteer Army - No longer provides any Combat Strength (down from +15% in Friendly territory). Now provides +25 additional HP when healing (up from +15). ;Freedom T2 *Universal Suffrage - Great People points reduced to +20% (down from +25%). *Voice of Democracy - Influence gain reduced to 8 (down from 12). ;Order T1 *Academy of Sciences - Science cost per City increased to 4% (up from 3.75%). *Collectivization - No longer provides +1 Happiness from Granaries or Aqueducts. *Five Year Plan - No longer provides Production bonus to buildings. Production bonus to Manufactories increased to +4 (up from +1). *Iron Curtain - Production per Internal Trade Route reduced to +4 (down from +5). *Red Army - Changed to +12% Combat Strength for Gunpowder Units adjacent to another Gunpowder Unit. ;Order T2 *Worker's Faculties - No longer provides any Science from Windmills or Hydro Plants. Science for other building types reduced to +2 (down from +3). *Patriotic War - Effect changed to "+33% Production towards Gunpowder units." ;Order T3 *Satellite States - No longer provides Science. Food and Production boosts reduced to +4% per Courthouse. ;Order Wonder *Kremlin - No longer provides +1 Happiness from Hydro Plants. RELIGION ;Pantheons *Ancestor Worship - No longer provides +1 Culture from Temples. ;Follower Beliefs *Fix Liturgical Drama - You can now correctly purchase Ceilidh Halls. *Fix Basilicas - Tooltip no longer shows TXT_KEY_BUILDING_BASILICA_HELP. *Fix Synagogues - Non-English tooltips fixed. ;Enhancer Beliefs *Deus Vult - Now gives 2 Inquisitors instead of a Missionary. ;Reformation Beliefs *Jesuit Education - Faith costs changed to 150/200/250 (University / Public School / Research Lab). *Religious Unity - Influence gained per 100 Faith gift reduced to +10 for City States that do not have your Religion in their Capital (remains at +30 Influence for those that do). TECHNOLOGIES *Rifling - No longer requires Economics technology. CITY STATES *Making Peace - City States will refuse to Make Peace if your Influence is less than -50. *Tributing - When Tributing from City States, local Military Power is now worth 20% more, while global Military Power is now worth 33% less. This means nearby units are more valuable, whereas total army in your empire is less valuable. *Maritime - No longer provides Food in other Cities. Now only ever provides Food to the Capital, +2 if Friends or +4 if Allies, regardless of Era. TERRAIN & RESOURCES *Bananas - Plantation Food bonus reduced to +2 (down from +3). *Incense - Plantation Faith bonus increased to +2 (up from +1). NATURAL WONDERS *El Dorado - Now provides +4 Culture and +4 Gold. AI *Added option to toggle off the "Expanding too aggressively" modifier for number of Cities. UI *UI now alerts you whenever any City grows in population (not just Cities of 5 or less pop). *Versioning updated to v12.3 *In multiplayer games, all players will now automatically send a message at game start to all chat with their version. *Added new or updated art for Mansa Musa, Mali Skirmisher, Mali Treasury, Danish Longship, American Pioneer, Great Wall Watch Tower, Aesthetics Conservatory, Aesthetics Gallery, and Commerce Grand Bazaar. PATCH EXPLANATION ;Goals behind this patches changes, from Fruitstrike Over time, as bugs were fixed, unusable things made usable, and general quality of life improvements were added, the game became "too fast." I put that in quotes because it has 2 meanings depending on who you ask - there's human time, and there's number of turns. I'm referring specifically to number of turns. The number of turns required to achieve victory reduced to a point where it was too small, which limits strategic possibilities that can result in victory at the higher levels of skill. To address this, a wide range of small nerfs were made across the board (which combined make a significant game pace nerf), to help add some turns back to the game without having to rollback things that are quality of life. As an example, worker improvement time for jungle is a great quality of life thing that I don't want to roll back, because it makes jungle starts bearable. But banana tiles were nuts - they are this way because of how jungles were horrible before. It took a few patches to find a nice "feel" for jungle starts, but now that it's in place they were still just a bit too strong, hence the banana nerf. That's just one example, obviously, but it goes across the board. Other places I tried to target were policy trees that are a bit too strong, science boosts in general (science snowball contributes the most to the faster turn games), and early game food (which turns into science via population). The coastal changes are something that have been particularly difficult for many patches now. I don't know if these specific coastal changes will be good or bad. Currently, coasts get too much of an early game boost, so I tried to delay a few of the hammers while bringing back fish food. It will make wonder spamming on coast less likely. There are pros and cons to coastal starts all game long, it's a mixed bag and depending on who you ask, they are anywhere from worthless to OP. The overall goal of these nerfs is to give players the option to pursue some other mid-game strats, and provide a little buffer time before settling into final late game strat. One unfortunate cost to the nerfs is that games with more turns will need more human time. Ultimately it would be nice if there were an easy way to get human time required for the game down by 50% or more. But that would require an entire game overhaul... I would love to hear from the community suggestions on what we can do to help the human time aspect. For example, here are some sample suggestions: *Add code to automatically select policies or religious beliefs at turn end if the player doesn't, to prevent max duration to save. *Change the game timer to a different formula *Force players to deal with shorter turn times even while at war? *Add a scaling penalty to combat as the turn progresses to incentivize people to do combat actions sooner, for example, after half the turn is over, you get 1% combat penalty when attacking for each 1% of the turn that elapses (up to 50% total penalty at max duration). Category:Changelog Category:Archive v12.3